Many multifunction printers, copying machines and stand-alone scanners are provided with an automatic document feeder (ADF) for automatically transporting individual sheets from a stack of media sheets to an image reading region, and then ejecting and restacking the sheets automatically onto an output tray. Maximizing the throughput performance of an ADF is important.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.